Consumer image editing and content creation is on the rise due at least in part to wide availability of computing devices, mobile phones, tablets, and other portable devices that include cameras and support image editing software. A variety of different editing and creation operations may be performed using different software applications. In connection with such operations, a user may make use of different tools and step-by-step processes to create, modify, and enhance portions of content, add different effects, and otherwise interact with images and content. It may be difficult for new and unsophisticated users to learn all the features available via an application or application suite, and/or to remember the steps for complex workflows. Additionally, manual workflow processes can be quite time consuming and difficult to use on some computing platforms, such as mobile phones.